


Home to the Unexpected

by DeathByShyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Funny, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Reading, Romance, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: One-Shot. Kakashi comes back to the village after a months long mission. When he gets home, however, things took an unexpected twist. Kakashi X Naruto. Don't like it, don't read it. R&R, please.





	Home to the Unexpected

Kakashi took a sigh, entering the village. He'd just finished a month's long solo mission to the other half of the earth and back. To say the least, it wasn't pleasant whatsoever. He was bored out of his mind, the final book of the Icha-Icha series being the only form of entertainment he had. Though, he's already read the book over a dozen times while on this trip.

He couldn't wait to get a nice meal and some sleep. He also couldn't wait to see Naruto, his boyfriend, who was probably bothering Sakura, training, or eating ramen out in town. The blond Jinchuriki had most likely been busy doing one of those three things. Maybe he went on a mission also? Only a few knew of the two's relationship. Those few would be Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai. Those three were the only ones who knew, not even Sakura or Tsunade could be told of these secrets.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kakashi made his way towards the local diner where he met Asuma. "Evening, Kakashi." The man greeted him with a smile.

He nodded towards the wind user, "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all!" Asuma grinned, "You just get back from a mission?"

"No, I've just been hiding in my house for a month." The borrowed sharingan user stated, rolling his eyes.

"You mean like your little boyfriend?" Asuma laughed, shaking his head at the irony.

Kakashi blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Huh?" He questioned, "Oh! Naruto's be cooped up in your house for the past month. None of us can get him out and no one is able to check on him. I don't think there's anything wrong with him, maybe he's just being anti-social."

"That's... strange."

"Yeah, though, he covers himself being at your house. Every day, he sends out a clone with enough chakra to last throughout the day. Smart guy, keeps the nosy women from finding out about you two." Asuma stated, shrugging.

"I'll check on him when I get home." He nodded to himself as a waitress came up to them for their orders, "When did he start keeping himself in my house?"

"A few days after you left. It was like he disappeared. Then he figured, after the fourth time Guy and I tried to get him out, that people were going to notice his disappearance made the clone." The ninja drug a hand down his face, "When I visited, I noticed that he was a little anxious for... something. Not sure, maybe he was counting the days until he gets to see you."

"Maybe." Kakashi mumbled as their food arrived. Asuma quickly departed to use the restroom. The silver haired Jonnin made quick efforts to eat without his mask. He managed to finish a good half of the dinner when the Sarutobi man came back. They ate in happy silence and once finished, the split the costs in half. The two waved at each other as night settled upon them and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

 

After fifteen minutes of walking, Kakashi ended up at his door. His thoughts were still on Naruto and how the boy was acting in the past month. He was quick to unlock the door and come into a very silent house. If Naruto was hidden among his personal items, then this house wouldn't be so quiet. He would probably have been shouting something once he had opened the door. Kakashi could definitely sense the other in his living room, but the silence that hung around the house made him uneasy.

"Naruto?" Kakashi shut the door behind him, locking it as he went into the living room. What appeared in front of him made the ninja freeze in his spot. On the couch, Naruto laid comfortably with a book in his hands. It was the second book in the Icha-Icha series. Around the blond was all of the Icha-Icha books. He was obviously very engrossed in Kakashi's book and by the way the Jinchuriki read it, the silver haired Jonnin could tell that he had read the book many times before. "Naruto?"

"Hm?" He blinked in response and pulled his head away from the book, sitting up immediately, "Kakashi! When did you get here?"

"Just now. You used to tell me how much you hated my books, and now you're reading them..." His shoulders slumped as he stared in disbelief.

Naruto blushed in reaction, "I know and I slightly hate myself for saying that because, holy hell! These books are a work of art, but I can't finish them. The last book is missing from your collection. I've had to read the special editions, but it isn't as great as the main plot!"

"But... you're reading the Icha-Icha series. What compelled you to do so?" Kakashi asked.

"You had left on a mission and said yourself that you didn't know when you would return. I was lonely and  _very_  bored, so I looked through your bookshelves and started reading the first book. I thought it was all sex and kinky stuff, but it has a really nice plot to it." The blond smiled happily as he gazed at Kakashi, "Though, if only I could read the last book in the series..."

"Sorry about that." The silver haired man grinned, "I took it with me to read while I was on my mission." He dug into his traveler's bag and pulled out an orange book, holding it out for Naruto to grab. He happily grabbed it and squealed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto laughed happily and flopped back on the couch, flipping to the first page.

"Naruto, be warned, this book is about to take your feelings on an emotional rollercoaster." Kakashi smiled, "I'm heading to bed for the night."

"Night." He mumbled as he was already engrossed with the book.

* * *

Kakashi was jerked awake. His eyes stared up and saw Naruto's face very close to his. The blond's quivering legs were wrapped around his mid-section. His tan hands were wrapped tightly around the man's top. As Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes, he could see the tears running down his face. His bottom lip quivered as he spoke, "You didn't g-give me a good enough warning! S-She died... right after c-confessing her love to him. Damn it, Kakashi! I wish I hated read that b-book!"

The silver haired man couldn't help, but smile. He remembered that part, seeing as he had just read it on his way back from his mission. "It's okay. It's only a story." He soothed.

"But it's not!" Naruto howled, "Everything in that book felt so  _real_! It can't be over... she can't be dead!"

Kakashi nodded his head, "Well, as long as you have that wandering mind of yours, the story will never be over."

Naruto stopped his crying and gazed into Kakashi's eyes. A slow grin slowly appeared on his face as he leaned down to whisper something in his ear, "You're right, want to help with that?" Kakashi's eyes widened. Let's just say that the two were  _very_  busy making their own story... in bed.

* * *

 

_**The End** _


End file.
